The Sorting Hat
by elhelado
Summary: The next generation takes on the Sorting Hat. What will he tell them and which houses will they be sorted in? It's about Ted, the Weasleys, the Potters, Scorpius and the Scamanders!
1. Ted Remus 2009

**Ted Remus Lupin**

"Lupin, Ted", called Professor Crouch. Ted's hair took on a dark red tone. Slightly hesitant he climbed up the stairs, took a seat on the chair and put on the hat, which skidded down to his nose and Ted only saw the black inside of the old, darned hat.  
>"Ah", sounded a squeaky voice in Ted's head, "a Metamorphmagus." Ted didn't really know what to think. "Now, where do I put you?" The Sorting Hat considered. "Let's see… not Slytherin", the squeaky voice mentioned. Ted was relieved, that had been his greatest fear. "For Ravenclaw you're not clever enough", declared the hat. Ted waited. "I see there's a lot of bravery in you, perhaps Gryffindor is a good choice… otherwise your loyalty is more than everything and you are always trusty and helpful. With a true friend like you you can count yourself lucky." "Yes, I think it's the best, HUFFLEPUFF!", proclaimed the hat and at the far right table a thunderous applause brushed.<br>When Ted deducted the hat and ran over to the Hupplepuffs' table, his hair had coloured canary-yellow.

**Ted Remus Lupin  
><strong>Hair colour: _undifinable  
><em>Eye colour: _undifinable  
><em>House: _Hufflepuff  
><em>Birthday: _29.04.1998  
><em>Wand: _cherry and phoenix feather, twelve inches  
><em>Parents: _Remus John Lupin & Nymphadora Lupin (Tonks)_


	2. Victoire Fleur Isabelle 2011

**Victoire Fleur Isabelle Weasley**

"Weasley, Victoire", called Professor Crouch. Proud Victoire stepped up the stairs. She alighted on the chair and put the filthy hat on her silvery blonde eighth-Veelahair. Immediately it skidded over her eyes and enveloped her in a deep blackness.  
>"A Weasley", squeaked a voice which cam definitely out of the hat and Victoire wondered, if he'd put her now into Gryffindor. "Do you like to go there?", the squeaky voice asked her. "I don't know", answered Victoire insecure. The hat considered. "Now, you've got bravery, but I don't think that Gryffindor is right for you. Moreover you are intelligent, you could amount to much, perhaps Ravenclaw?" Victoire didn't really know, if she should answer. It was still the hat's job to sort her, wasn't it? "I notice a lot of meekness in you", the squeaky voice piped up again, "and the impulse to help. What do you think about Hufflepuff?" Victoire didn't answer again. "You will find there true and trusty friends", squeaked the hat. For a moment Victoire considered. If the Sorting Hat thinks, that Hufflepuff was the best for her, why not? "Well than, HUFFLEPUFF!", proclaimed the hat.<br>At the Hufflepuffs table an ear-battering noise breaks through. Victoire doffed the hat from her head, threw back her eighth-Veelahair and ran over to the other Hufflepuffs who still applauded.

**Victoire Fleur Isabelle Weasley  
><strong>Hair colour: _silvery blonde  
><em>Eye colour: _deep blue  
><em>House: _Hufflepuff  
><em>Birthday: _2.05.2000  
><em>Wand: _hawthorn and Veelahair, twelve inches  
><em>Parents: _William Arthur Weasley & Fleur Isabelle Weasley (Delacour)_


	3. James Sirius 2015

**James Sirius Potter**

"Potter, James", he was called by Professor Crouch. James ran hastily forward and plopped down on the chair. Eagerly he pressed the hat on his head. Immediatly everything went black and he was glad that he couldn't see the other students, but he still heard their loud whispering.  
>"Send me into Gryffindor!", James thought intensely and squinted his eyes desperately. "Gryffindor?", asked a squeaky voice inside of his head. It seemed to come out of the hat. "Yes, I want to go to Gryffindor, like my dad!", answered James. "you are brave...", confirmed the hat, "and I see a lot of talent. You're ver gifted, and have a thirst for knowlage, but unfortunately there's your laziness, too. In fact, it's the only house, which would come into question for you." "Well, I think you're right, GRYFFINDOR!", shouted the hat.<br>The Gryffindors at the far left table erupted into an uproariously shouting and cheering, while James big grinning ran over to them.

**James Sirius Potter  
><strong>Hair colour: _black  
><em>Eye colour: _hazel  
><em>House: _Gryffindor  
><em>Birthday: _12.03.2004  
><em>Wand: _chestnut and phoenix feather, twelve and a half inches  
><em>Parents: _Harry James Potter & Ginevra Molly Potter (Weasley)_


	4. Fred Fabian 2015

**Fred Fabian Weasley**

"Weasley, Fred", said Professor Crouch. Perhaps it just seemed that way to him, but Fred had the feeling that her voice from student to student had became quieter. With quick steps Fred went forward. He climbed up the stairs, sat hastily on the chair and put the hat over his head. The black interior of the hat enveloped him.  
>"Another Weasley", squeaked the hat's voice. "So what?", Fred thought. The hat ignored it. "You've got great curiosity", he squeaked, "and a talent to develop new ideas. Yes, you're a bright one, maybe Ravenclaw would fit, but you take no stock in learning." Fred waited. "There's a lot of courage inside of you and amazing loyalty", declared the hat. "Well, I think it's probably clear, GRYFFINDOR!", the hat shouted.<br>Fred took off the hat and headed for the Gryffindor table, where he was received with thunderous applause.

**Fred Fabian Weasley  
><strong>Hair colour: _flame red  
><em>Eye colour: _brown  
><em>House: _Gryffindor  
><em>Birthday: _29.02.2004  
><em>Wand: _mahogany and unicorn hair, fourteen and a half inches  
><em>Parents: _George Gideon Weasley & Angelina Weasley (Johnson)_


	5. Molly Audrey 2015

**Molly Audrey Weasley**

"Weasley, Molly", croaked Professor Crouch, now hoarse. Molly was the last of all first-years that was called. In her excitement, she paced hastily forward, climbed up the stone steps and sat on the chair. The hat skidded over her eyes and everything went black.  
>"Difficult", squeaked the hat's voice. Molly's heart was in her mouth, she wanted this to pass quickly. "You've got great intelligence and a hearty thirst for knowledge. Perhaps in Ravenclaw you would thrive. With a little diligence you can achieve a lot there." The hat took a little break.. "On the other hand", he squeaked again after some time, "Your family is important to you, huh? Yes, in fact there's a lot of courage in you and I think you'll find true friends in Gryffindor and there you could be great." Molly said nothing. "So then, GRYFFINDOR!", the hat finally proclaimed.<br>The students at the left table began to clap like crazy and received her with loud cheers when she ran over to them.

**Molly Audrey Weasley  
><strong>Hair colour: _flame red  
><em>Eye colour: _brown  
><em>House: _Gryffindor  
><em>Birthday: _18.09.2003  
><em>Wand: _alder and phoenix feather, thirteen and a quarter inches  
><em>Parents: _Percy Ignatius Weasley & Audrey Lucy Weasley (Cornfoot)_


	6. Dominique Gabrielle Apolline 2016

**Dominique Gabrielle Apolline Weasley**

"Weasley, Dominique", called the Professor. Dominique threw back her silvery blonde eighth-Veelahair. She emerged from the crowd of first-years and pranced elegantly forward. All eyes were on her, curious about which house she'd be sorted into. Dominique alighted on the chair and put the hat on her head. Enveloped by darkness she heard a squeaky voice in her head:  
>"Well, you have extraordinary intelligence, but I think Ravenclaw wouldn't really be right for you. You don't like learning much, huh?" Dominique was thinking and realized that the hat was right, but she didn't want to be sorted into Ravenclaw anyway. "You also don't appreciate your origin, like I see, you don't feel smug about your Veela relatives", the hat went on. Dominique wished that the hat would soon find a suitable house for her. "Ah, you've got an insatiable thirst for adventures so well, great curiosity and impatience!", the voice came up again, "You also bear the necessary courage. and know true friendship!" For a brief moment Dominique noticed how quiet it was in the Great Hall. "GRYFFINDOR!", shouted the hat suddenly and the Gryffindors at the left table applauded loudly.<br>Again Dominique threw back her hair and paced proudly to them.

**Dominique Gabrielle Apolline Weasley  
><strong>Hair colour: _silvery blonde  
><em>Eye colour: _deep blue  
><em>House: _Gryffindor  
><em>Birthday: _08.10.2004  
><em>Wand: _ivory and and Veelahair, twelve and a quarter inches  
><em>Parents: _William Arthur Weasley & Fleur Isabelle Weasley (Delacour)_


	7. Roxanne Angelina 2016

**Roxanne Angelina Weasley**

"Weasley, Roxanne", called Professor Crouch. Without hesitation, Roxanne moved forward. She climbed up the stone steps and took a seat on the stool. Finally, she let the hat slip over her head and everything went black.  
>"I want to go to Gryffindor", Roxanne thought and hoped the hat could hear her thoughts. "Ah", squeaked the hat, "You have the courage to stand up for what's right regardless of the consequences, huh? Yes, indeed." Roxanne waited. "You're also fairly cheeky... and naughty. You seem to know how to defend yourself and stand up for others. Yes, you much courage." Relief spread into her. "Well, GRYFFINDOR!", the hat shouted.<br>The on the very left table broke out into a thunderous noise. Roxanne let the hat slip from her head and headed for the Gryffindor's table.

**Roxanne Angelina Weasley  
><strong>Hair colour: _flame red  
><em>Eye colour: _brown  
><em>House: _Gryffindor  
><em>Birthday: _14.02.2005  
><em>Wand: _Ash and and phoenix feather, thirteen and a quarter inches  
><em>Parents: _George Gideon Weasley & Angelina Weasley (Johnson)_


	8. Scorpius Hyperion 2017

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

"Malfoy, Scorpius!", he was called from the line by Professor Crouch. It was suddenly very quiet in the Great Hall. Scorpius stalked forward. He sat down on the chair, put the hat on his head and was plunged into a deep blackness as the hat fell down past his eyes.  
>"Well, a Malfoy once again", squeaked the voice of the hat. Scorpius said nothing. Of course he would come into Slytherin. "Let's see", squeaked the hat, "now, you're marked by pride and arrogance. Yes, a true Malfoy, but there's a good spirit peeping out of you." Scorpius was confused. What did this mean? Did the hat want to place him into another house? "I only consider whether it's the right choice for you", replied the hat. Scorpius held his breath. "You're full of spite and malice. These are properties for Slytherin. But you're also intelligent and you can be a really good friend", squeaked the hat, "but actually it's quite clear, what do you think?" "Slytherin!", Scorpius thought immediately. The hat gave a faint sigh. "That was what I thought, now for my part, SLYTHERIN!", the hat proclaimed loudly.<br>At the half right table, the Slytherins let sound a loud applause. Scorpius put the hat back on the chair and walked proudly over to them. He was still slightly confused. What was the hat trying to tell him?

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy  
><strong>Hair colour: ash-blonde  
>Eye colour: Light gray<br>House: Slytherin  
>Birthday: 14.12.2005<br>Wand: Elder and and phoenix feather, fourteen inches  
>Parents: Draco Lucius Malfoy &amp; Astoria Malfoy (Greengrass)<p> 


	9. Albus Severus 2017

**Albus Severus Potter**

"Potter, Albus", Professor Crouch called. Suddenly it was very quiet in the Great Hall. Slightly hesitant Albus went forward. He climbed up the stone steps, sat on the chair and left the hat slipping over his eyes. Immediately all went dark.  
>"I would like to go to Gryffindor", Albus thought , uncertain whether the hat would hear him. "Well", a voice squeaked after a while, "you have quite a lot of potential for a Gryffindor, a powerful helpers came and a very great courage." Albus breathed reliefed. "So I do not get into Slytherin?", he asked. "There lies a great talent within you, my boy, you can achieve a lot if you just want it. With a little work you can open every door", said the hat, "You are a truly good friend and have a strong loyalty. No, Slytherin is certainly not right for you." Excitement flowed through Albus' body. Had he done it? "I think you'll feel good there, GRYFFINDOR!", the hat shouted.<br>The Gryffindors immediately fell into roaring cheers. Extremely happy and relieved Albus took off the hat and ran to them.

**Albus Severus Potter  
><strong>Hair colour: _black  
><em>Eye colour: _green  
><em>House: _Gryffindor  
><em>Birthday: _21.07.2006  
><em>Wand: _Willow and dragonheartstring, eleven and a quarter inches  
><em>Parents: _Harry James Potter & Ginevra Molly Potter (Weasley)_


	10. Rose Hemione 2017

**Rose Hermione Weasley**

"Weasley, Rose", Professor Crouch called. Excitedly Rose took out of the crowd of the remaining first-years and went forward. After she hurried up the steps, she sat on the chair and quickly took on the hatover her head. He enveloped her in a deep black darkness.  
>"I see you have a great talent, my dear", squeaked something that came from inside of the hat, "You are very ambitious and have a superior intelligence, but I also notice a big uncertainty in you." Rose said nothing. "I think in Ravenclaw you'd be in good hands", the voice said, "You will certainly do well there, because there is to know how to really estimate your talents, what do you think?" "I'd rather be in Gryffindor", Rose thought. "Gryffindor?", the hat squeaked. "Well, you're brave", he agreed, "and you know, to cultivate friendships, Gryffindor is perhaps not a bad choice, but are you sure?" Rose thought. "Yes", she replied after some time. "Well, if you want to, GRYFFINDOR!", the hat shouted out loud.<br>All Gryffindors at the far left table began to applaud wildly. Rose happily put the hat back on his chair and ran to them.

**Rose Hermione Weasley  
><strong>Hair colour: _flame red  
><em>Eye colour: _blue  
><em>House: _Gryffindor  
><em>Birthday: _26.06.2006  
><em>Wand: _Rose and dragonheartstring, twelve and three quarter inches  
><em>Parents: _Ronald Bilius Weasley & Hermione Jean Weasley (Granger)_


	11. Hugo Ronald 2018

**Hugo Ronald Weasley**

"Weasley, Hugo", he was called by Professor Crouch. Slightly hesitant and excited Hugo went forward. He finally settled on the chair and put the old hat on his head. Everything went black.  
>"You're definitely a Weasley", a squeaky voice came out of the hat. Hugo briefly fliched startled, but then he relaxed again. "I think it will be clear with you", the hat squeaked. "Yes", Hugo thought proudly, secure in whitch house he would come. "So then, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.<br>At the far left table loud cheers broke out. Overjoyed Hugo put off the old hat and put it back on the chair. He winked at his cousin Louis who was still standing in the crowd of first-years and finally ran to the other Gryffindors, of which he was happy received.

**Hugo Ronald Weasley  
><strong>Hair colour: _flame red  
><em>Eye colour: _blue  
><em>House: _Gryffindor  
><em>Birthday: _7.06.2007  
><em>Wand: _Blackthorn and unicorn hair, nine and a half inches  
><em>Parents: _Ronald Bilius Weasley & Hermione Jean Weasley (Granger)_


	12. Louis William Arthur 2018

**Louis William Arthur Weasley**

"Weasley, Louis", called Professor Crouch him up. Self-assured Louis stepped forward. He climbed up the stone steps and sat on the chair, then he let the hat slipping over his head. This covered him immediately into a deep darkness.  
>"And another Weasley", the voice of the hat squeaked sighing, "yeah, you've got a lot of courage." Louis said nothing. It wasn't new to be classified in the old Weasley-cliché. "But your intelligence and your thirst for knowledge are far superior", the hat suddenly squeaked, "I don't think that Gryffindor would be an appropriate choice for you." Louis could not believe his ears. The hat didn't want to put him into Gryffindor? "Well, I think in Ravenclaw you'd be in very good hands", the hat answered him. "You have brain, my boy," he squeaked, "Ravenclaw would do it well with you, believe me. You are hardworking and have the necessary zeal to fight for what you want to achieve." He waited a moment. "So, if you don't mind, then, RAVENCLAW", the hat proclaimed and Louis heard how the Ravenclaws at the half left table began to applaud loudly for him.<br>He proudly took off the old hat again and put him back on the chair. Satisfied with himself, he ran over to the other Ravenclaws.

**Louis William Arthur Weasley  
><strong>Hair colour: _flame red  
><em>Eye colour: _blue  
><em>House: _Ravenclaw  
><em>Birthday: _13.11.2006  
><em>Wand: _Rowan and dragonheartstring, nine inches  
><em>Parents: _William Arthur Weasley & Fleur Isabelle Weasley (Delacour)_


	13. Lily Luna 2019

**Lily Luna Potter**

"Potter, Lily", said Professor Crouch called. Lily went forward, took her place on the chair and put the hat on her head, which immediately slipped over her nose and made her stare into his black interior.  
>"A clever little head you have", a squeaky voice came out of the hat, "and of course you also possesses a great talent. Yes, with the right decisions, you'll go far." Lily waited for the hat to go on. "But I see that you want to go to Gryffindor, too, huh?", the voice squeaked. There was no question, of course, Lily wanted to go there. "Well, you have an outstanding courage and also the necessary willpower. In fact, Gryffindor is an excellent choice", the hat determined. Relief flowed through Lily's body. She had done it. "So then, Gryffindor", the hat shouted.<br>At the Gryffindors' table a thunderous applause erupted. Lily lied the hat back on the chair and ran to them.

**Lily Luna Potter  
><strong>Hair colour: _dark red  
><em>Eye colour: _hazel  
><em>House: _Gryffindor  
><em>Birthday: _24.08.2008  
><em>Wand: _Hazel and unicorn hair, thirteen and three quarter inches  
><em>Parents: _Harry James Potter & Ginevra Molly Potter (Weasley)_


	14. Lorcan Xenophilius 2019

**Lorcan Xenophilius Scamander**

"Scamander, Lorcan", he was called by Professor Crouch. "Good luck", his brother Lysander whispered to him and Lorcan went forward. He climbed the stone steps. Finally, he let himself fall on the chair and took on the old, threadbare hat.  
>"A bright little head", a voice came from the black inside squeaked, "You are very intelligent, my dear, and very interested in learning." Dreamily Lorcan listened at what the sorting hat had to tell him. "I see there is also a loyal friend inside of you, too, who is helpful by everybody's side. But with finding friends you're doing hard, huh? You are not easily influenced because the opinion that once you've made, you stand for much. Even a little courage is deep inside of you. Now, where do I put you?" the hat asked, but without waiting for an answer, he squeaked: "What about Ravenclaw, I think you would fit well in there. You have size, you only have to use your head and you're thirsty for knowledge. Yes, Ravenclaw will be able to help you going on, I'm sure!" Lorcan had also no objection against this house. "Well then, Ravenclaw", the hat proclaimed into the Great Hall.<br>The Ravenclawtable half left burst into cheers. Proudly Lorcan put the hat back on the chair before he ran over to the other Ravenclaws.

**Lorcan Xenophilius Scamander  
><strong>Hair colour: _brown  
><em>Eye colour: _blue  
><em>House: _Ravenclaw  
><em>Birthday: _1.01.200_8  
>Wand: <em>Maple and dragonheartstring, eight inches<br>_Parents: _Rolf Scamander & Luna Scamander (Lovegood)_


	15. Lysander Rolf 2019

**Lysander Rolf Scamander **

"Scamander, Lysander", called Professor Crouch. Without hesitation Lysander stepped forward. He climbed up the stairs, sat on the chair and let the hat slipping over his head. Immediately he was wrapped into a deep darkness and a squeaky voice spoke to him:  
>"A hearty thirst for knowledge you have. I think your desire for adventure is insatiable. You are in fact very clever." Lysander said nothing, but simply waited. "Even a lot of courage is in you", determined the squeaky voice of the hat, "and particularly you put a lot of value on friendship. You have skills to pick the right ones. You are even diligent and helpful, well then. You may also want to go to Ravenclaw, huh?" The hat thought. "No, in this house you don't really fit. You are indeed clever, but the knowledge there won't satisfy your urge for experience. How about Gryffindor?" Again the hat paused to think. "No, I think the most appropriate home for you is Hufflepuff, because there your diligence and your helpfulness will be recognized and openess estimated. The best friends you'll find in Hufflepuff, because nowhere else could you be so loyal and sociable." Lysander also thought that Hufflepuff wasn't a bad idea." If you do not mind, then, HUFFLEPUFF", the hat proclaimed.<br>Very wildly the students at the far right table began to applaud. Lysander took off his hat and placed it back on the chair. Under thunderous cheers, he ran over to the Hufflepuffs.

**Lysander Rolf Scamander  
><strong>Hair colour: _ash-blonde  
><em>Eye colour: _silvery grey  
><em>House: _Hufflepuff  
><em>Birthday: _1.01.2008  
><em>Wand: _Beech and unicorn hair, seven and three quarter inches  
><em>Parents: _Rolf Scamander & Luna Scamander (Lovegood)_


	16. Lucy Ginevra 2019

**Lucy Ginevra Weasley **

"Weasley, Lucy", called Professor Crouch her up. Shaky Lucy went forward. Slightly hesitantly she walked up the stone stairs, sat on the chair and placed the hat on her head, which slipped down to the tip of her nose.  
>"You are very determined", a voice from the inside of the hat squeaked. Startled, Lucy flinched, "I think you know what you want, huh? Within you lies the desire for greatness and no doubt you have the talent but where do I put you?" Lucy was hoping the hat would hurry up. She wanted down from this chair as quickly as possible, because she clearly felt that all eyes were on her. "Much courage in you, but I think that Gryffindor would not be quite right for you. You are very clever, maybe Ravenclaw? ... Well, you have a strong thirst for knowledge and are very interested in learning. I think you'd be really in excellent hands there. In Ravenclaw you will certainly feel well, don't you think so?" "Yes", Lucy thought. She thought that the idea of being sent to Ravenclaw was quite good and the hat would be pretty well determined to act for her own good. "As you lie quite right, my love, RAVENCLAW", the hat proclaimed and the Ravenclaws clapped her loudly for applause.<br>The noise was deafening. Lucy happily put the hat back on the chair and then ran with hasty steps over to the still-cheering crowd.

**Lucy Ginevra Weasley  
><strong>Hair colour: _flame red  
><em>Eye colour: _blue  
><em>House: _Ravenclaw  
><em>Birthday: _5.11.2007  
><em>Wand: _Birch and dragonheartstring, fifteen and a quarter inches  
><em>Parents: _Percy Ignatius Weasley & Audrey Lucy Weasley (Cornfoot) _


End file.
